User talk:Crowbar
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Tailor page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Stop. The template page is a page for apostrophes that mess up italicized or bold text. The template you are looking for is called . If you continue to revert my edits, I will flag you for vandalism. Thanks, -- CoD addict 05:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Female category I wasn't aware of its existence. I'm sorry, but both gender categories should be removed. I realized that all you are trying to do is help, but I think the "Characters" category is good enough. Think about it; if we separate by gender, we may as well separate by race, etc, etc, all of which is unnecessary. Again, I know you are trying to help, so no hard feelings. I'll help you with the cleanup tomorrow. With regards, -- CoD addict 05:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Essentially, yes. You don't have to do it all by yourself, though. I'm going to sleep in awhile, but I will finish the job tomorrow in about seven hours if you don't want to. Thanks, -- CoD addict 05:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Good idea. -- CoD addict 05:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, it's fine. I totally agree. You are a good user. -- CoD addict 05:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Category That's a good one; however, just make sure that you only put it on the main antagonists, e.g. Javier Escuella, Bill Williamson, etc. etc. -- CoD addict 03:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Good! I've seen that you've already done it. Well done! It looks great. -- CoD addict 03:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Dutch Van Der Linde How is it going Crowbar, i would like to ask you to stop wrongfully deleting the two entries i made into the Trivia section on Dutch Van Der Linde's page, I believe that my two entries are sufficient enough (Look at De Niro in the film Jackie Brown then look at Dutch, look at Bronson's orange longsleeve in "Once Upon A Time In West" and look at Dutch's orange longsleeve.) Hopefully you don't delete my two entries again. There is also another entry that i believe you deleted that was done by another user about Dutch lifestyle mirroring that of Colonel Kurtz from the novel "Heart Of Darkness" and the film "Apocalypse Now" that is also a sufficient entry. Hey Crowbar Thanks for fixing Reservation, it was screwed up by a guy without an account, so i did the cannot be veiwed thing for it but, thanks Evan 15:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) In regards to your post on the Honor system. It was interesting to learn that it dated way back to GTA1/GTA2, cheers! In regards to your post on the Honor system. It was interesting to learn that it dated way back to GTA1/GTA2, cheers! EDIT: Double posted, sorry. Thanks Thanks for the welcome. Tell me, what's good and bad about Red Dead Redemption? 17:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Treasure hunting Please don't revert changes arbitarily. Had you bothered to look on the talk page, you would have seen that I had more than good enough reason to remove the image. Sir Jcd 00:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Glad to help. Vandalism template I noticed you attempted to warn the vandal who has recently attacked the wiki. You didn't completely fill it out. I'll show you how: *The vandalism template is . *If you remember the page they vandalized, make to sections with the | character. . *Finally, to include your signature at the end, simply use four tildes (~). . With respect, -- [[User:CoD addict|'CoD addict']] ·''' (talk) 05:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) My Price So you said I won the Internet on the "Red Dead Three" blog. When am I gonna get my price, huh? Well Done :D I seen you got the Outlaw achievement, well done :) I can see that your dedicated to this Wikia, hopefully I will get that achievement some day! RDR FTW :) Thanks! :D--Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 17:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) lol It seems as if everyone just types "THIS HAS TO BE REFERENCE BECAUSE!!!" in the Trivia sections. -- [[User:CoD addict|'''CoD addict]] ·''' (talk) 18:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Inorite? It's like "look at the Gentleman's Attire. It's a suit, so therefore IT MUST BE A REFERENCE TO DANIEL PLAINVIEW FROM THERE WILL BE BLOOD." -- [[User:CoD addict|'''CoD addict]] ·''' (talk) 18:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Crowbar, the scientific name for Boar is Sus scrofa.''I was wondering if you could change it on the Boar Animal Template since I haven't figured out how to change it yet. k thx. ok thx for that info Crowbar. Since I'm new I'm not going to mess with anything except to add trivia. Moving It.... Dude, you should move your admin request to here: Red Dead Wiki:Requests For Adminship. The difference between those two pages was for and For.--Blaff 60 16:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hidden Layout I suggest that this layout: First, is the , then }} so that it is more hidden and add warnings in attempt to read the storyline.--Blaff 60 17:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think the spoiler box in the middle of the page looks a little odd. Can't we put it at the top of the page and maybe leave a note telling the reader to unhide the story details? :Also, I was more suggesting the story sections be pared down and not completely hidden. for instance, someone changed the story for Aztec Gold and it's a great example of how the story sections should 'read'. :- JackFrost23 20:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll have to work on that, might just scrap it, it seems too much work for what it does. ----Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 20:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Ninja, eh? You did notice the apostrophe in 'coons, right? :D that makes it short for raccoons and not the ethnic slur... But, whatevah Cheers! - JackFrost23 20:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) @#$%^^^@#$$ who r u to tell me what to do stop telling people about me stalker stop telling people about me i should report you Did You See? 3fallout made a good edit a little bit ago. On My Sister's Keeper, he added 'before sundown' to the mission objectives, which was something I should've put in originally. So maybe you've had a positive effect after all... - JackFrost23 02:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Recent Edits How are you doing so many edits so quickly? Landyvin 03:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'm glad the Mrs. got put back onto Mrs. Ditkiss and Mrs. Bush. There's supposed to be 'no titles' in the page names apparently, but I couldn't figure out any other way to desginate them when I created their pages. Each character addresses the other as "Mrs." and then neither is seen again, so a first name is pretty much out of the question. And Ditkiss and Bush alone seemed confusing to me... I posed a question to someone about taking this 'no titles' thing all the way by asking what was going to be done with Mr. and Ms. Fortuna. Can't just drop the title there... So far I have received no response. :D - JackFrost23 15:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Just to be sure Deleting historical and real life information is correct because much of it is in Wikipedia (they just copy/paste them) but don't delete much of it, including its base model and like that...--Blaff 60 23:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Pictures of real life models are irrelevant to the pages as they appear on Wikipedia iteself, true that it's outside the scope of the wiki. Most of the wikis doesn't have real-life weapon images, so we must follow this.--Blaff 60 23:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Mauser Pistol I was wondering why you edited my addition on the Mauser Pistol. Thank you for the answer! @*$#$!&* LEAVE ME THE H**L ALONE! I know you trying to help but it seems like you hunt down every one of my articles just to say whats wrong with them. Their is such a thing as "To much help". Gentlemen, Behold! So it looks like hiding the background data on the character pages has sorta backfired. Here is what Luisa Fortuna's page looks like to the average person looking at the wiki: You see that huge blank space where her background info should be? Other people do, and it's had some interesting results. I cite Luisa's page because someone posted a note in the discussion saying that background for the character was badly needed. So I asked the person if they thought there were no details at all or if the hidden details needed to be expanded. The person responded that they hadn't even realized the information was hidden. This person also reconfirmed my criticism that the spoiler banner looks weird in the middle of the page. Also, I reversed an edit this morning on Alwyn Lloyd where an editor removed the background data entirely. Presumably because it was causing the page layout to be a little screwy. Anyway, because I really like the story for the game, I also do not want to spoil it for others, but I think this experiment did not work. Cheers! - JackFrost23 16:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Are you an admin? Are you not talkin' to me? I was wondering what your thoughts were on the Gentlemen, Behold! message I left you and Blaff a couple days ago... Cheers! - JackFrost23 20:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :No worries, I just figured you were busy with the new RDR DLC. :D :I just wanted to bring the character page thing to your attention before we end up getting a lot of added work fixing edits of the story info... :The spoiler banners should all be moved to the tops of the pages, regardless... :Maybe for the characters with back story, a list of the missions they appear in could come first and then their story info. That would push the story info down the page a little bit making for fewer inadvertent spoilers. But that could just be messy and redundant info... :But I also am of the opinion that you have to expect a certain level of spoilage when perusing a game guide. Y'know? :Cheers! :- JackFrost23 21:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) welcome to the team! hey there, welcome to the RD wiki team. If you have any questions in which ways we (the admins) warn vandals, and how long blocks generally are, or anything else concerning your newfound rank, please ask me. I'm here to help Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) To You As Well... Congrats are in order for you, too, my friend! :) - JackFrost23 17:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Congrats... on becoming an admin. Just think, you don't have to wait for me to come online to have a vandal exterminated! :P -- [[User:CoD addict|'CoD addict]] ·''' (talk) 21:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats! --Charitwo (talk) 00:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thats the best u could come up with? Ha ur really smart. How did u like my edit?? hahaha lol dude i didnt even noticethe first time and the second time well i dont know lol and your not a administrator i looked it up and just so happens im requesting one ok. yes it is comeing once the map is all done and downloaded im makeing a real article about it with the map and everything on where they are maybe comeing in like a week or so. But i may make it into all chest locations instead but that would be more work but ill do what i can to help people in the game. and its my keyboard I type stuff in my when i press something my keyboard wont input the letter in so i have to double tab it and this is a old compter my new one is comeing soon. dude shut up it's people liek you that make me want to help other's and it's also people like you thatreally have no idea what there doing and you havent notice i only had this account for what 2 weeks i make blogs and such imot use to doing a article and yes once the real thing comes in i am downloading it and if you banned me i can just copy and paste all of my blogs and such on to a new account over and over again it's called new richard document's its all saved so it's pointless trying to make a war with me and you dont know me alot i have a profile in the f.b.i for geting monitors fired from there job -.- and im only 15 and i know alot more than you think so shut up and my talk page is for questions only i hat people like you thinking your everything thats one of the rules here and your breakng it. Blocking I've seen you block some vandals/malicious users, but I would like to stress that, especially for profile'd users instead of anons, use the template on their pages. Or if you wisth to warn them, template. if you wish to make your own vandalism template, or blocked template. Like mine, the blockedTNT or vandalismTNT templates. You'd be free to use them if you want, though, i like personalising stuff, and it gives a sense of involvement in the blocks, that they weren't just rejected by an automated process, but that an actual living breathing human being dislikes their ways and stripped them of their rights. Just saying, put those templates on their talk pages. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ? Why did you change the color of the Strangers back to red? They were (and are again) the same color as the their corresponding missions. Not mad, just puzzled... Cheers! - JackFrost23 05:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 'My bad ' Sorry for the Henry edits. Handy... I made a template for admins, this would be handy for us esp. pages needed deletion/merging, if you want to add it to your user page or not, just contact me...--Blaff 60 22:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC Vandal guy Hah, I have no idea what the guy's problem was, except the fact that I fixed his vandalism multiple times. EmceeGrath 02:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Blocking Okay, I'm not sure if you're ignoring me or what, but I told you. If you block a user, you're supposed to put the blocking template on their talkpages. Regardless of them being IP's or users. Okay? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion. I mentioned this some time ago, but I can hardly expect anyone to remember it. Lemme see if I can clarify: The bulleted lists of items are the mission unlockables, they don't need periods as they are just items in a list. But the things listed in mission prerequisites and failures, while also bulleted, are the continuation of the lead-in sentence. Basically it's a way to keep from having to type "the player must" over and over again and have an easy list to peruse. Sorry if I've been unclear, I didn't mean to cause you frustration. - JackFrost23 16:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) User Photo Hey man, I think we locked my page that time Landon Frazier was vandalizing it, so as a result I can't upload a photo for myself-- could you fix that for me? Thanks! EmceeGrath 21:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Dude im sorry. I will stop. I was going a little to crazy. But thier is one page that i hope you will keep an edit on. The glitch page for red dead redemption. You know the chuperosa glitch? Do you think Mr.Black will be part of the undead pack?? I was just wondering if he would be one of the 8 characters in the undead pack DaGamePlaya6 Vandal CB, Somebody needs to block 99.191.70.182 (no idea how to link that). He's gone about inserting random obscenities into an article, and most recently replaced the word "herds" in the "horses" article with the n-word. I don't think this dude is here to help out. Thanks! EmceeGrath 06:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads up Since you're an active admin, I'm linking you to the post I just made here. JoePlay (talk) 00:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Aww... What was the message to JoePlay about friend? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]) 20:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Because this is the only Gaming wiki that's in this current phase of the New Look beta, more people are going to be here than usual. That's why, in addition to making a lot of tweaks to the skin so that it looks just right, I've been looking at lots and lots of articles to find things that don't look as good as they can/should. On the articles in the Gold bullions category, I thought it was unnecessary to have an infobox when the article only had 5 sentences, so I removed them and left the in-game images of the items. After reading your initial threatening message, which is unbecoming of an admin who is supposed to be a diplomatic representative for the wiki, I saw that you reverted my edits. So I thought to myself, "I guess he wants to keep the infoboxes. Fair enough." So in order for that infobox to match every other infobox (except the ones related to Strangers), I changed the blue section headers to red. Now I see you reverted those edits, and instantly banned me (well, tried to). Disregarding the very undiplomatic behavior, exactly why do you want the infobox on those pages to use the blue, thus making them stick out like a sore thumb? I want to help ensure that every page on this wiki looks good, so can we reach an agreement so that I can continue to do my job? JoePlay (talk) 21:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :We all occasionally have bad days/weeks so, apology accepted. I'll try to remember to use edit summaries more often. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 21:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I need to talk to you Yes, I know and understand you're not feeling like it, cause of that stuff that happened with joeplay, but that can't be ignored. Now, I understand you were trying to act for the sake of the wiki, and you were basically trying to make sure things were as they used to be. But a few things have been changed/are changing and you (we, actually) are pretty much going to have to deal with it. But I see that the main problem is not that you are without any diplomacy (although you could use a bit more tact, but nobody is perfect). But it seems that the problem stems from a great deal of frustration on your side. I would like to know what is wrong, if anything, and if I could do anything to help. If something is wrong, don't hesitate to hit me up. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about it bro, I'm here for more than just regulation and promoting/demoting/blocking people. I'm a person, just like you, and I care about people. 'Aight? I'm serious, if you really dunno who to talk to, we could (privately) have a conversation, if you really need to vent. Whatever you want, man. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I just realized that sounded totally creepy. Didn't mean it that way XD TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) delete a page How do you delete a page on here. :: Not sure if this will help but i think you can delete a page by undoing it from your contributions if you are the creator of it. Dennis.cornelisse 11:59, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Dennis Thanks Hey, Crowbar. Thanks for restoring my talk page. It's good to see another admin around. For the longest time, it was really only JackFrost and Annonnimus. Thanks again. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) American Army Captain Hello, Crowbar. This guy has renamed American Army Captain to "Captain Howard Charles Jones" twice now. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to get a name for the Captain, however, the user's reasoning for renaming the page was pretty much this: #He may have heard the Captain call himself Howard in Undead Nightmare, which isn't canon. #He overheard some soldiers mention a Captain Jones. However, this Jones may be a different captain; there's lots of captains in the army. #Still no explanation for where "Charles" came from. I'm sorry for bugging you, Crowbar, but the guy will probably rename the page again. I think I'm right in my suspicions and that his possible name should only be mentioned in the trivia. So, tell me what you think and if you agree, could you lend me a hand with this guy? Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) have u beat undead nightmare too. Heidi McCourt Page Deletion i'm not sure if the strange man says Heidi McCourt's name on xbox but it definitely says it on ps3. I can record it for you if you want. I would understand because there are a lot of extra things on ps3 than on xbox, like Solomon's Folly, Norman Deek's age, and this of course. Just throwin' that out there man. Thanks, Hoff0320xz 02:46, May 8, 2011 (UTC) hi please help! A person, whom is named irish gentleman keeps unprovokingly trashing our web page, i must have had to re-do it 10 times! Please Help me. The things he has put on have been rude, and had a lot of swearing on, please help, thanks ............. Activity Hello Crowbar. It seems like I'm the only one who keeps tabs on vandalists and the edits made here in general. Such a shame... MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 23:39, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Abigail Marston Age When Abigail Marston got pregnant with jack when she was 18 years old not 16 because I did research if you google age calculator click on "Age Calculators - Cornell University" and put in Abigail date of birth "1877" it doesn't matter the month and day and then put in the year when Jack was born which is 1895 it will pop up how old she was at the time also you can do that with Jack date of birth too by putting 1895 and then at the bottom the year of the plot of the game starts at "1911" it will prove that as will.--Tyraja (talk) 10:09, December 22, 2015 (UTC) IMPORTANT MESSAGE Hello, are you active? 16:40, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Pls we need 2 talk... 16:36, April 11, 2016 (UTC) I need to talk to an admin, I know the Stranger's name... sort of, I can prove it. It starts with Rod Igo-I don't know anymore of it. You can check out in the search thingy. 12:00, April 12, 2016 (UTC) I seem to be having a problem A lot of stuff has already been done on this wikia Most stuff I do comes up as already done. I can't find anything that won't end up getting deleted But is there a way to fix this? Bummer oh well That's ok :) RE: Demotion Hey. We've just adopted the wiki and were doing a large overhaul with Wikia staff to get this wiki up and running again. I assumed you may not be interested in having the rights anymore, but since you are, I'll happily give them back. Per the new system, we are making all of the staff pictures on the admin page artworks from the Red Dead series, let me know what you would like yours to be and I will happily crop it to the right size. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:21, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, bud. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:26, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I've put Seth's artwork on, it looks pretty good. You can see it on the staff page now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:59, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :::That's fine, thanks for letting me know. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:04, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much my friend for fixing some flaws on the page of the Evans repeater. I will be a little more careful next time, to prevent grammatical mystakes like this. Isara Renn